


To Dance With An Angel

by Skelitzel



Category: Underfell AU - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambassador Papyrus, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Imagine that, Suggestive, Underfell, a proud Royal Guardsman, blushing whenever you say Papy, he gets flustered whenever you say it, papyrus is weak for his nickname papy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelitzel/pseuds/Skelitzel
Summary: "Would be my greatest honor."As the ambassador for monster kind, Papyrus invites you to accompany him to a peaceful event with many important attendees. Nervous, you’re not sure if you’ll fit in, but you agree to go to support your skeletal boyfriend. If only you could see yourself the way he does.





	To Dance With An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I just loved atllas's post on Tumblr about their head canon Underfell Papyrus being such a flustered mess when his romantic partner calls him ‘Papy’ and I had to write something for it! Sappy for Papy! Say it with me everyone! More love for Papyrus!

“I… I don’t know about this, Papyrus. Are you sure?” you ask quietly, looking down at the invitation in your hands, the elaborate font almost impossible to read only further enhanced your stress. This… this was a very big event. The biggest in the city since the monsters had arrived, and to not only be invited, but as the date of the ambassador to all monsters? Yeah, you might feel a little pressure.

 

“Of course I’m sure; why would the Great and Terrible Papyrus not want his lady with him?” He asked, looking at himself in the mirror, deciding which shade of red cape was the most fitting for the occasion.

 

You blushed and bit your bottom lip, reaching out to tug on the deep scarlet fabric. “This one looks nicer with your armor, more elegant.” Your eyes focused on the glowing red orbs reflected in the mirror, “I know you like to impress, but the crowd there will be a lot of high class citizens, human and monsters.” Your own reflection spoke the words you were too embarrassed to admit, and he stepped back to meet your gaze directly.

 

“I’m aware of that, kitten,” your heart skipped whenever his tone turned husky, but the added pet name just made you melt, “all the more reason to have you at my side.” 

 

“Oh… Papyrus…” you whisper, standing up on your tiptoes and cupping his jaw, drawing him down and kissing his sharp teeth. “How do you always know what to say?”

 

He chuckled and winked, “You don’t become great without knowing how to speak your mind well.”

 

Damn, when did he get so smooth? You laugh softly and walk to his bed, admiring the view as he continued to change and model for both your benefit. “Isn’t it a week from now?”  
  
“Yes, but I’d be just terrible if I wasn’t prepared.” he glanced at you, “Which reminds me, we’ll need to find something for you to wear as well.” He held up a single bony finger before you could protest, “Not because I don’t adore you in anything and nothing, but it is an important event after all.”

 

“Ugh, fine, I’ll find something.” You averted your eyes, tapping your heels against the side of his bed. Should you tell him? It wasn’t like you were trying to hide or lie to your boyfriend, but it was just something you had pushed down for years now to the point where you weren’t sure it was a part of your life in the past.

 

“No hoodies,” he chided, hanging up the cape you recommended on his closet door and placing his armor on his mannequin.

 

“Well shoot, my whole wardrobe is out the window then,” you hopped up after he removed his breastplate, walking over and hugging around his bony back, “… thank you, for inviting me. I’ll try to support you as best I can.”

 

He just sighed, shifting to turn, patting your arms, “You’re hugging me too tightly, I can’t turn.” When you let go, he faced you, guiding you to walk backward to the bed, pushing you down, “Please don’t speak like that,” he murmured, kissing down your jaw, “it’d be a delight to know you’re there with me, nay, an honor-”

 

“Oh, Papy~” you whispered, reaching up and hugging around his cervical vertebrae. You couldn’t help it, you just loved this skeleton.

 

A soft red glow colored your peripherals, and his sweet skelekisses trailed down your neck. “Oh sweet kitten…” he murmured, hiding his bashfulness with his affections. “You know I can’t resist when you call me that…”

 

“I know,” you hooked your fingers around his jaw and brought him up for another kiss, “so don’t resist me.”

 

* * *

 

The week passed by far too quickly, and as much as you wanted to accuse the Earth of rotating much faster than normal, you knew the real reason while you were scrambling to find something was due to your own procrastination. Since when did stuff get wrinkly while on hangers?

 

Granted…

 

You kind of sucked at hanging up stuff on hangers.

 

Eh, that was a task to continue putting off for another day.

 

You stood in front of your full length mirror, twisting and turning while fussing over your outfit. The dress was simple, long and black with a tasteful v-neck that didn’t dip down too far. The sleeves were thin, and Papyrus may scold you for being impractical, but it was one of the best fitting dresses you still had.

 

And…

 

The temperature of your face rapidly increased as you draped a dark red shawl over your shoulders. There may or may not have been a reason why you had recommended that scarlet cape for him. Your heart skipped at the thought of matching your boyfriend, and while sometimes you still didn’t feel… adequate… it was nice being able to show the world that the two of you were together.

 

Maybe it was weird. Who still wears matching outfits with their significant others? Was that ever a cool thing to do?

 

The firm, even knock on the door whisked your thoughts away, and your heart leapt to your throat. Too late to change now! You grabbed some black flats and sprinted down the stairs, not wanting to keep him waiting too long. He always got salty standing on the doorstep like a fool, but he wouldn’t take a house key from you. It just wasn’t proper, he would say. Not until he had truly earned the right to freely enter your home.

 

He was so sweet… stubborn, but sweet. You slipped your shoes on, fretting with your bangs one final time before opening the door. “Hey sorry, I didn’t have my shoes on yet.” You say as you step back to let him step inside.

 

“That’s quite alright, human,” He said, earning a small smile tugging at your lips. He still called you human from time to time. He called almost any human ‘human’. So simple and direct, as if it was perfectly normal. “I wasn’t waiting long.” He was dressed in his Royal Guard armor, freshly polished with a metallic black sheen, the cape you had suggested proudly adorning his cervical vertebrae. Could your heart leap any higher tonight?

 

“You’re wearing it,” you whisper, reaching out to rest your hands on his breastplate, but stopped yourself. Smudging the Royal Guard armor would definitely be frowned upon.

 

“Of course I am,” he took hold of your wrists, resting your hands on his chest with a smile, “don’t worry, I’m prepared for anything,” he winked, gesturing to a pouch tied to his hip that more than likely contained polishing supplies, “as usual.”

 

A soft laugh escaped you and you hugged him tight, the metal cool against your skin. “You’re the best, Papy.”

 

He twitched and hugged you tight, “Oh you honor me… may I see your outfit?”

 

With a soft blush, you stepped out of the embrace and held out your arms in a small shrug, twirling around. “I know it might not be a trendy dress, but it was the best I could find-“

 

“My god, you look amazing.” he said softly, glowing red eyes roaming over your body, “You even…” he caught an edge of your shawl, bringing it up to his face with such a tender expression. “…you match me.”

 

And so did your face. You fidgeted from foot to foot, asking timidly, “It’s not stupid, is it?”

 

“Definitely not,” he let the fabric slip through his phalanges, gazing into your eyes, “but I do see I’ve made an error.” He turned to stand by your side, holding out his arm for you.

 

After you took it, he guided you to the car. “Error?” you ask, looking up at him, “What error?”

 

He waited until you were seated inside and he had started the car before he smiled sheepishly at you, “Well… I knew I invited an angel to accompany me to the event, but,” he blushed a little, pulling out of the driveway, “I didn’t expect to receive a goddess.”

 

Your heart couldn’t get any higher, so it stopped instead. “Papyrus…” you reached out and rested a hand on his knee, “thank you.” Would it be too soon to say it?

 

He shifted to drive with one hand, holding yours in the other. “There’s no need to thank me, kitten. Every time I get to hold your hand is thanks enough.”

 

Damn this charming skeleton! Your heart wasn’t going to survive the night.

 

* * *

 

Papyrus parked his vehicle, stepping out and giving his breast plate one final polish before walking around to help you. He smiled, gesturing for you to hold his arm while he shut the car door, “Are you ready, my lady?”

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” You say, voice sounding surprisingly level despite the racing of your heart. Could monsters hear things like that? Hopefully not.

 

He just smiled easily, striding toward the building in smooth confident steps. “You have nothing to fear, my sweet, the Great Papyrus is escorting you.” He patted your hand assuringly, and you lifted the end of your dress a bit to make it up the steps. “I know monsters are still new to you, but we’re actually quite respectful.” He grinned down at you, “We don’t start fights, but we make damn sure to finish them.”

 

You laughed, letting your dress fall from your hand when you reached the top. “Oh Papy, you always know how to make me feel better.”

 

His cheekbones turned a soft shade of red, “O-oh, um thank you,” He squeezed your hand and looked away, “Please give me a moment.” He stepped to the side, allowing some other guests to walk by, resting his free hand on his chest.

 

Peering up at him, you squeeze his arm. “Are you okay?”

 

He smiled warmly, the red hue still present, but fading just a little. “Yes of course. I just… I must retain a certain… atmosphere when in the presence of my king. It wouldn’t look well on him to have one of his Royal Guardsmen a flustered mess at his side.”

 

You bit your lip to fight a smile, “Mm, I guess that’s true.” You leaned forward, looking around him to watch more and more monsters and humans file into the Great Hall. No one you recognized so far… that was good. Rubbing his arm again, you gazed up at your skeletal partner. “I’ll try to remember to hold back the pet names for now.”

 

“Thank you,” He grinned, walking into the building with his confident gait returning, “Naturally though, I still get to use them.”

 

“What! That’s not fair!” you protested, and he gestured for you to quiet down while everyone filed into the banquet hall. 

 

“Quiet now, my dear~ Your beauty already draws enough attention.” He cooed with a soft laugh, leading you to the large table where the king of monsters sat.

 

Yeah, and so would your red face.

 

You sigh and wait for him to pull out a seat for you, sitting near the head of the table with King Asgore, the former Queen Toriel, and Undyne. Some other members of the Royal Guard were also present, but Sans didn’t appear to be. Papyrus grumbled something about how it was probably best his lazy brother wasn’t attending as he had enough to worry about with guarding the king. Looking up at him, you leaned over and whispered, “Why would you have to guard the king? I thought this was an event to show peace between monsters and humans?”

 

He sighed, watching as waiters filed out and began serving appetizers, providing special dishes to the monsters to avoid causing sickness. “It’s better to be prepared, even for a war that may never come.”

 

Right… that made sense. You reached out and squeezed his hand, hoping your support was well conveyed. 

 

The meal began, and the two of you ceased speaking, but you felt a sense of pride radiating from Papyrus at the way you handled yourself so properly. You had never… told him about your past. It just didn’t seem important, and at times it didn’t really even feel like your life. Dish after extravagant dish was served, and the back of your neck started to prickle. Soon there would be time for mingling, politicians and royalty discussing their ideas and desires to move forward now that monsters were more settled within the city.

 

Papyrus stood as the last of the plates were cleared, helping you up and bending down to speak softly to you, “I must stay near the king tonight, but you’re welcome to explore a bit if you wish. After we meet some of these… rather scrawny human warriors, I’m sure I can step away to dance with you.”

 

With a small laugh, you whispered back, “Papy, I told you that political figures aren’t warriors here. They’re just families with a lot of money and a lot of power in the city.” At his blush, the worry in your heart faded, “Sorry, that one slipped out.”

 

“Yes… of course it did.” He chuckled and kissed your forehead before straightening, moving to go speak to King Asgore.

 

Lingering where he left you for a moment, you watched him seem so comfortable and happy with the other monsters in attendance. Most of them still made you a little nervous, but that was due to your social ineptitude, not their appearances. Smiling a bit, you decided to meander with the other guests to the dance hall while important figureheads stayed to discuss the treaty and any amendments that should be made.

 

Staying near the walls, you settled to people watch as couples began to dance out on the floor, unable to resist fantasizing about dancing with Papyrus. Could skeletons dance?

 

“Oh my god,” said a familiar voice from your left, heels clacking as the owner approached. Elizabeth stopped, her distaste thinly veiled within her voice as she spoke with an overly sweet tone. “It is so good to see you!” She laughed at the tension in your shoulders as she unexpectedly hugged you, “I thought you would’ve died by now!”

 

“E-excuse me?” you snapped, unable to help it and forcefully stepping out of her arms. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

She just laughed, a mocking show of sympathy on her face. “Aw, well after your mommy passed away and your daddy ditched you for drugs I would’ve figured the money ran out and left you high and dry.” She gestured to your dress, “I mean, you wore that, what, seven years ago? I’m surprised it still fits you.”

 

 Your lips parted, but no words came out and that just seemed to fuel her fire. “I mean, I admire you for coming here. I’m sure you’ve had to do some awful things to survive,” She placed a hand on her hip, flipping her hair and looking out to the crowd, “and even so.. the fact that you’re here now after your family’s disgrace..” She met your eyes again, “you’re either incredibly stupid or brave.” She shrugged, “But, if you’re anything like your daddy I’d assume it’s the former.”

 

“You’re just bitter because he said no to your mother,” you hissed through your teeth, the surge of memories of wealthy family hierarchies returning. Yes, your family used to be at the apex of class and dignity, but after your mom found evidence of your father’s… disagreeable interests… 

 

You really didn’t want to think about that right now.

 

She laughed again, and once you were thankful for that banshee cackle as she cut off your thoughts. “At first, sure! But man after he fell apart we realized how lucky we were that he didn’t drag us down too.” Her brow raised and she looked you up and down again, “Seriously though, how many corners do you have to work to feed yourself. I bet you have to go for pretty cheap.”

 

“That’s not-“ you started to say.

 

She snapped her fingers, interrupting you. “Wait! You’re here with that monster, aren’t you?” She grinned, “You sold yourself to him didn’t you? I bet he’s some kinky-“

 

“Papyrus would never do something like that!” You yelled, clenching your fists and feeling your throat tighten. “He’s kind and just, and he’s been nothing but respectful to me!”

 

“Sure, keep telling yourself that.” She said sarcastically, her smile triumphant.

 

“You… you…” your voice cracked, but you wouldn’t let tears fall. Not here. Not in front of her. “Bitch!” you hissed and stormed out into the halls, her cackles following you throughout the dimly lit corridors until you find a secluded space to let yourself cry.

 

Dammit, you cursed to yourself quietly while you wiped tears away, trying to not let any fall onto your dress. Elizabeth had always been catty, but why now? It had been so long ago, and you obviously weren’t really a part of this social circle anymore. Did she really take pleasure in putting you down?

 

That was a stupid question, of course she did.

 

Your hands fluttered in front of your face while you tilted your head back, breathing in slow breaths through pursed lips. Just blink the tears away, c’mon, don’t be so sensitive. Just look out the window, and breathe. Turning your back from the few people wandering around, you gazed up at the stars, blurry and twinkling in the deep violet sky. The more you blinked, the clearer they became, and the tightness in your throat started to fade. Maybe you could find Papyrus and ask him for his keys… He wouldn’t let you sit out in the car, but you could probably make some excuse that you forgot something and just not come back. 

 

“Human?” His gruff voice surprisingly soft, causing you to turn. “Why are you out here?”

 

“O-oh,” you squeaked out before clearing your throat and motioning to the window, “I just wanted to see the stars.”

 

“You’re crying,” he murmured, stepping closer and cupping your face in his hands. “Why? Who did this to you?”

 

“Nobody, Pah… Papyrus,” you smiled unconvincingly, reaching up to hold his arms. “I’m okay.”

 

“Kitten…” He spoke so tenderly, resting his forehead against yours. “I promise I won’t rip them limb from limb, as much as I would like to. Will you at least please tell me what they did?”

 

“Just… it’s stupid.” you mumbled, wincing when he pulled away.

 

He drew you into a hug, his strong, muscle-less arms holding you close. “Nothing that upsets you is stupid.”

 

That broke you, and you started to sob in his embrace. “O-oh Pa-pyrus,” you hiccuped, reaching around his broad rib cage and clutching his cape. “S-sorry, I-“

 

“Shh,” he soothed, rubbing your back and rocking side to side, “Don’t be sorry, it’s okay.” He continued to murmur sweet nothings, his voice calm and relaxing while your broken words barely made any sense. He probably didn’t understand anything you were saying, but he didn’t push for details or pry. He just held you close, tucking your face into the crook of his cervical vertebrae, and reached up to massage your shoulders.

 

“W-why aren’t you with King Asgore?” you managed to ask, looking up at him. You must look like such a mess, eyes red and puffy.

 

He smiled warmly, “Undyne said she’d be happy to take over guarding him for me, since I was lucky enough to find a goddess to accompany me.”

 

Your heart leapt and you laughed softly, “I don’t know if I still look-“

 

His kiss stopped you, so tender and sweet. “Yes, you do. Don’t fight me on this, please.” He relaxed his arms around  you, using the edge of the cape to brush away a few stray tears. “Will you let me show the other attendees here how lucky I am to have you by my side?”

 

With one final shaky breath, you put on your best smile and gestured to the pouch at his hip. “Don’t you want to wipe off all the smudges I made first?”

 

“No, it’s fine.” he said, taking your hand and leading you into the dance hall. “You’re the only one here I wish to impress.”

 

How could he cheer you up so effortlessly. “Oh… Papyrus…” you whispered as you looked up at him, just admiring him.

 

He guided you straight to the middle of the dance floor, sweeping you around with an air of confidence that couldn’t help drawing eyes. Elizabeth seemed like a distant thought now, someone you had met in another life. He held your hand, the other resting on your hip as he fluidly began leading you through steps in time with the music. He waited for the first song to lead into the second before speaking, “I find it… ironic? Amusing?”

 

“What?” you gazed up at him, your other hand naturally resting on his shoulder. You were mystified that he was dancing with you so effortlessly, his commanding aura leading you with ease.

 

His dark red eyes glowed with affection, and his thumb traced over the curve of your hip. “You say my name with such reverence, yet you’re the one who’s blessed me with your presence.”

 

You blushed and nudged him a bit, “Okay, you’re laying it on a little thick there now.”

 

He chuckled deep within his rib cage, twirling you. “I suppose,” he caught you and dipped you low, earning soft gasps from others. “I just… I can’t help feeling angry that someone brought you to tears,” His sharp fangs hovered over your throat, but just as your heart began to race, he had helped you stand, pulling you close. “I was so worried about my duty as a Royal Guardsman that I let you down.”

 

“It’s fine,” you said quietly, gazing up into his sockets. “I understand how important you are to the king, and I’m proud of you for taking your duty so seriously.”

 

“Yes…” he said softly, looking around at the eyes the  two of you were attracting. Monsters may have emerged from the Underground months prior, but the sight of a human with a monster was still odd. His crimson eyes glowed with muted emotion, and he looked down at you. “Would you like another dance?”

 

He clearly didn’t mind that everyone was watching, but he knew that you may feel a little anxious, especially now. You squeezed his hand, peeking around him at the humans and monsters surrounding you in a loose circle, locking eyes with Elizabeth.

 

“Definitely.” your voice held confidence as you met his glowing eyes. “Please, dance with me, Papyrus.”

 

His skull started to turn, but stopped when you squeezed his hand again. You didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of knowing how much she had bothered you. He smiled in understanding, swaying with you until the next song began. “Nothing would make me happier than to show everyone here what a true beauty you are.”

 

“Well that’s-“ you started to say, but he cut you off as he whisked you away in tight, looping strides. The two of you took command of the dance floor, your face growing warm as he swept you around and around, so elegantly that you almost regretted making eye contact with Elizabeth again.

 

“Ah ah,” Papyrus murmured in gentle disapproval, “eyes on me please, they’re not worthy of your gaze.”

 

“Right, sorry.” you said, feeling happiness rise within your heart. “My eyes are on you, Papyrus.”

 

His sharp toothed grin grew, and he spun you around once more before pulling you in for a kiss. Your impromptu audience gasped, and you could hear the telltale sound of a certain pair of heels clacking and storming off. Smiling, you cupped his mandible, kissing his sharp fangs without hesitation, trusting this monster would never hurt you.

 

He gasped and started to pull back from the kiss, his hand on your hip drawing you near, “Would you like to go home now?”

 

You stroked his rigid jaw with your thumb, humming softly, “I thought this event was supposed to last all evening.”

 

“I’m sure it will,” he chuckled, kissing your palm before standing straighter. “but I think I’ve spent enough time here. I’ve made my appearance as the ambassador, and I have displayed affection to my lady to gain power over the small human warriors you call ‘politicians.’”

 

You laughed and shoved him, “Oh, so that was just a power move then? I thought you were being charming.”

 

“It was both, in a way.” He said, eyes glowing with amusement. “I wanted to kiss you regardless, but it was nice sensing the envy that quickly filled the room when I did.”

 

Stepping out of his embrace, you took his hand and beamed up at him, “Okay, let’s go home Papyrus!”

 

You could’ve sworn you saw his expression fall for a brief moment, but his suave grin quickly returned. “As you wish, kitten.”


End file.
